


Love Me Like You Do

by ineffablesaltflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam takes Frodo home for dinner, They also have a picnic, Walks in the moonlight, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower
Summary: Sams father finally wants to meet Frodo all officially as Sams boyfriend. So Sam takes Frodo home for dinner, despite his worries of embarrassment. Also Frodo finally wants to ask Sam an important question.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my loves.
> 
> Today I wrote some samfrodo because I heard complains that I write not enough Hobbit love, jk. 👀 which is absolutely true though, so here we go.
> 
> I wasn't sure what I was doing here but I was doing something and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't know when I will be able to upload another fic again, because I'm about to move places and idk yet how much time I will have left to write the next few weeks. But as soon as I am settled, I will for sure pick up my Flowers Fic Sunday again.
> 
> In the meantime come talk to me on Twitter: HaldirsLoth.
> 
> love y'all, hope you enjoy this. And see you then.
> 
> xoxo,  
> flower.

> _I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave. I won't give up. And I will be here every single time you need me. You can doubt it. You can try to push me away. I don't care if there are a hundred million reasons to leave. You're the only reason I'll ever need to stay._

"Are you home?", Sam stuck his head through the open window, glancing into the dimly lit home. "If not, you should remember to close your window, just imagine what strangers could get into your home."

"Strangers like you, Sam?", Frodo asked with a soft grin and appeared right behind him, nearly scaring off the other Hobbit completely, causing him almost to fall from the bucket he had standing upon to get a better look.

"I'm hardly a stranger, I would say.", Sam protested and raised his eyebrow.

"No, you're really not.", Frodo could not say anything else but agree, leaning forward to catch Sam off-guard with a chaste kiss. Which definitely worked, since a faint blush crept over Sams cheeks.

"And yet you missed the door to knock on."

"Oh, I did knock. Quite an amount of time, but you didn't open. Were have you been?", Sam asked, a sceptical look on his face. Frodo had a tendency to get into trouble, so they have learned with the past. And someone had to look out for the black haired Hobbit at least, and who else was supposed to do it if not Sam?

"I was asleep, nothing else. I woke up when you moved the bucket under the window. If you ever try to break into a house somewhere, remember to be quiet.", Frodo explained and gently pushed Sam towards the entrance, so they could get into his comfortable home.

"I have not planned to break into anything.", Sam reminded him and finally was satisfied and followed the other one inside.

"I know, Sam, I know.", Frodo reassured him and squeezed him close for a moment, causing them to stop in the middle of the hallway for another little kiss.

"Do you want some tea?", Frodo asked and turned around to look at Sam. "I figured you were coming over for that. Bet you smelled the cookies I baked earlier throughout the whole garden."

This brought another blush to Sams cheeks, though this was not the only reason he was here of course. Another reason was Frodo and the other reason, well, this was a different story they had to unpack while perhaps having tea and one of the excellent cookies. Or two. Or maybe three.

Before Frodo could insist on making the tea himself, Sam had already reached for the tea kettle. At this point they both felt so comfortable in each others homes, it only felt natural to help and do the stuff together. With a fond smile he watched Sam as he was getting the tea cups out of the cupboard, wondering once again about how lucky he was to have someone like Sam in his life and to take care of him.

The cookies were placed mindfully on a plate to be carried into the living room and not even half an hour later they sat comfortably wrapped into a warm blanket with steaming tea and a plate of cookies on their laps.

Frodo had rested his head on Sams shoulders and they sat in silence for a while, enjoying their company as the tea scent filled their noises.

"So what were you originally searching me for?", Frodo asked with his eyes still closed, Sam slightly shifting around to avoid the actual answer.

"Nothing in particular.", Sam replied and shrugged, clearing his throat. Oh, he was busting this. This was a lost case.

"Sure.", the other Hobbit replied, a small grin spreading over his face. "Its absolutely nothing."

"Mhm.", Sam agreed and quickly bit off a cookie to save him another few moments. Then he sighed deeply.

"My father wishes to invite you for dinner tomorrow. He wants to..like, actually meet you, you know. If you – get what I mean.", Sam tried to explain and gestured around, sighing again.

This could only end up in embarrassment.

"Oh? Really?", Frodo asked and lifted his head to look at Sam, eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before his face fell. "And you — don't want me to come?"

Sam immediately shook his head, reaching out to caress through the black curls. "Of course I want you to come over.", he quickly made his point clear. "I'm just — worried it might get, uhm, weird."

This brought another smile to Frodos lips, relief flowing through his body. If this was Sams only worry, then for sure everything would be fine. A quick kiss was pressed onto Sams cheek.

"You shouldn't worry about that. Of course I will come.", Frodo reassured him and squeezed his hand under the blanket. "And I am sure it won't be as embarrassing as you think it will be."

Sam nodded slowly, now grinning again. He had always wanted to take Frodo home as his boyfriend, regardless of his worries. But now that he agreed so easily, he guessed that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

They finished their tea and cookies in blissful silence, occasionally talking about something they heard in town or something else, nothing of much importance. The only important thing was to be close and to cuddle under the warm blanket.

Sam had gotten them another bowl of cookies from the kitchen, they were truly delicious. He put the bowl on Frodos lap before curling together around him under the blanket again. His nose was nuzzled into the black mess of hair, grinning into it at Frodos light protest.

He wished they could stay like this forever, but night surely had fallen all too soon and Sam knew he should go home.

"Dinner tomorrow is at six, but I'll still come around tomorrow, if that's alright.", Sam asked as he slowly loosened his grip around Frodo. "Maybe we could have tea and cookies outside. But then I will bring the cookies, it's only fair."

Frodo nodded and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss, which Sam returned all too happily.

"A little picnic before dinner with your father, yes?", Frodo agreed and cupped Sams face to give him another kiss. "I would like that, I think."

"Good.", Sam grinned widely, cheeks heated up from perhaps the kisses or maybe it was the fire in the fireplace. Who knew.

"See you tomorrow then.", Sam promised and kissed Frodos forehead before they parted at the front door.

Sam waved Frodo until he had disappeared around the corner.

—

The next day Sam came over with a picnic basket full of cookies, a small cake and some fresh strawberries from their garden he had picked earlier and some tea.

They made a small trip to a nearby flower field, not quite far but far enough to be alone for a few hours.

Frodo had rested his head on Sams lap as they fed each other with the strawberries, sharing soft gazes and smiles. They did not need to talk for hours without end, it was enough to stay together right there in the bliss of a flower field, enjoying each others company.

At some point Sam started to pick small white flowers and stuck them into the dark hair and Frodo did know better than to move.

The sun was warming their faces and for a while they wished they could stay here forever, but eventually the food ran out and even the tea was finished by now.

"We should go back, or otherwise we will be late for dinner.", Frodo reminded Sam of their evening plans and this plan definitely did not include being late to dinner. He wanted this to go smoothly for all of them.

Sam nodded thoughtfully and leaned down to kiss Frodos forehead. "You're probably right.", he agreed, knowing full well that Frodo was absolutely right. Just another few moments he wished to stay here. Watching Frodo being relaxed and warm and happy.

Eventually they did have to pack up their things though and slowly walk back. In one hand Sam took the basket and with the other he reached for Frodos. Holding hands was still their favorite way of showing each other their love.

They even still held hands later when Sam lead him to his father's home. He was excited, nervous and proud to finally bring Frodo home as his boyfriend, as the most important person in his life.

Frodo wasn't any less nervous, of course they had met before, it surely wasn't the first time he was over for dinner with Sam either, but it always were just..childhood friends.

Never was it that officially. Never was it with Sam as his boyfriend and everything felt so much differently. Well, it did. So many things have changed and were different now than before, they both had changed so much. Which in the end resulted in this, in their relationship they were trying to build, in trying to find a home together.

But before he could think any further, the door was opened and he was pulled inside.

"Come in, will you.", Sams father patted their shoulders and shoved them towards the little comfortable kitchen. The scent of cooked dinner was already wavering through the Hobbit hole, it was warm and inviting. Possibly like every Hobbit hole was supposed to be.

Their hands found each other again under the table while they sat there, not quite in uncomfortable silence, but not in an all too comfortable either. Sounds could be heard from the kitchen and Frodo considered going to offer his help, when Sams father just returned in this second with an enormous pot of freshly cooked food. It smelled fantastic and Frodo realized where Sam got his love for cooking and especially his cooking skills from.

Soon their plates were filled and the Hobbits were happily munching in silence. This time it was definitely a comfortable silence, everybody was sort of busy about eating.

Eating was not a time of talking, that was for sure.

All they did was stealing some glances towards each other, sometimes Sam grinned a little at him and then Frodo reached to squeeze his hand under the table.

One time Sams father noticed their sneaky hand holding under the table and cleared his throat, causing both Hobbits to blush furiously. Frodo tried hiding his heated up cheeks, but it was a lost case.

Only after they had finished dinner — Sams father insisted in Frodo eating another plate at least, because he looked like he needed it — did he finally lean back and rested his gaze on Sam and then on Frodo.

"So you are Sams boyfriend.", he said in a calm statement, nothing else. Which caused Frodos cheeks to heat up again. He could feel it, it must go at least until the ear.

"Yes.", Frodo said and quickly took a sip of water. Oh dear.

Sam wasn't saved from blushing either, so surely Frodo wasn't the only one with hot cheeks. "I already told you that.", Sam said and hoped to stop his father from asking any more embarrassing questions.

In fact he wondered if they somehow could sneak out again, but he knew there was a dessert to come still. They couldn't leave before that.

Fortunately his father nodded and got up with a heavy, satisfied sigh to get them the dessert.

"And you're having true intentions towards Sam, yes?", he asked without further warning once they digged into the pudding.

Frodo was stunned for a moment, blinking, while Sam coughed and choked on his pudding.

"You cannot just ask Frodo that!", he complained and tried to save Frodo from his father's questions. But the older Hobbit only looked expectantly at the dark haired Hobbit.

"I — I do, yes.", Frodo said with all honesty he could find in his heart. And that was a lot. A soft smile grazed his lips as he gazed over at Sam. "Very much so."

Of course their both intentions towards each other could not be truer. They were still trying to figure out everything, but they were managing and it was going well so far.

"Good.", his father seemed satisfied. "I hope you know you have of him."

Oh, everything he had. His whole heart, Sam wanted to say.

"Oh, I know.", Frodo immediately confirmed and his face even softened, if that was any more possible. "I know what I have of him." Without Sam they wouldn't sit here now.

Sam had his whole heart and life as well. It was simply true. As long as it was possible.

"And I would never overlook that.", Frodo promised and once again their hands found each other again. They refused to let go throughout the rest of the dinner, even when they noticed the older Hobbits stare. Not a mean stare, no, just..a very intense one.

"You will take care of him, yes?"

"Frodo ain't need to take care of me.", Sam protested. "It is I who takes care of him."

Frodo squeezed Sams hand reassuringly. "Of course I will.", he said regardless what Sam had previously said. Of course he would take care of Sam in the best way he could.

"Good." This seemed to be the answer he would have wanted to hear and they sat in silence with their ale and the remaining parts of pudding.

The younger Hobbits shifted on their seats lightly, eager to escape somewhere again to cuddle and to spend some more time alone. They were still not used to all of this new relationship thing, so they were eager to use every single second they had together.

"You better make sure not to hurt him.", his father now stated and crossed his arms, unspoken words hanging in the air.

"And if it requires to follow him through middle earth, I will do it again.", Sam immediately said and saved Frodo from answering so. "And no one could change that, neither you, nor Frodo."

"Well, this might be the truth, ain't it.", the older Hobbits sighed and smiled briefly.

"It is.", Sam confirmed again and smiled now proudly, which earned him a soft gaze from Frodo.

"Fine.", was all his father added, sort of satisfied.

"Now let's take another drink before you will leave again. The way you're shifting around, the bench will be worn down if you sit there any longer."

As if he hadn't noticed how eager his son and his friend were to have some private moments again.

And the way he poured them all a glass from whatever it was, Frodo prefered not to know, they exchanged a look and he knew. He knew he had his blessing, and it gave him the courage to finally get through with his plan. If he had Sams father's blessing, he could do that.

Later. Once they were alone.

So they shared a drink and had some meaningless conversation, the mood seemingly lighter than before. And when they got up to say goodbye, he even pulled them both in for a tight hug. It seemed to relieve Sam as well that his father approved of their relationship.

"I will walk you home.", Sam decided and did not let Frodo reply to that, he only waved his father and pushed his boyfriend out of the door, before any more situations could happen that would result in embarrassment. Also he refused to let Frodo walk home alone, who knew what adventures he would attract when doing so. This way they would be at least both involved.

They giggled slightly when they ran down the stairs towards the road, quickly, holding hands again. "That was so weird.", Sam breathed when they were out of sight and ear shot, an arm around Frodos shoulders now.

It was already dark, a thousand of stairs and a bright moon illuminating the road in front of them.

"At least it seemed like he approved.", Frodo replied, leaning slightly against Sam. He was so warm and comfortable, smelling like food, pudding and home.

"I think he did.", Sam agreed and squeezed him slightly close.

They walked to Frodos Hobbit hole in silence, only when it was time to part did Frodo turn in Sams embrace to look up at him.

"Sam?", he asked quietly, so softly, so full of love that Sams heart was filled and the Hobbit feared it would spill over.

"What is it?", he asked with no less amount of love, a hand caressing over Frodos cheek.

"Would you like to come inside?", Frodo asked and searched for Sams gaze. "I'm afraid such a big home is too big for one alone."

He swallowed and bit nervously onto his bottom lip, searching for an answer in Sams face.

Sam stared at him with wide eyes in surprise. "For — you mean, not only today?"

"Not only today.", Frodo agreed, voice wavering as he was not sure that this was the right thing to do.

But then Sam hugged him so fiercely under the night sky and he was showered in a thousand kisses and he knew it was the right decision. It had always been.

"Of course I want to.", Sam finally whispered then, both only holding on to each other for a whole moment. Of course he wanted to.

So it came that Frodo took Sams hand, kissing it softly as he pulled him through the door to not only Frodos home, no, to their home.

And not even another journey to Mordor and back and no wizard and no evil would make Sam ever leave Frodo again. And Sam would make sure Frodo would never ever have to do such again.

Their home.

It sounded good, Frodo thought as they later laid in bed together, Sam snoring softly. He smiled ever so softly, gently caressing over Sams chest.

Sam mumbled something in his half sleep which might be something close to "I love you." and Frodos eyes sparkled with joy and love as he leaned forward to nuzzle his face into the crook of Sams neck, a gentle smile against his skin as he whispered:

"Oh, Sam. If only you knew how much I love you too."

> _He had those kind eyes that shone with the light of 'everything will be okay'._
> 
> _— Atticus._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for your endless support, you know the drill. Leave a comment, a kudo, whatever suits you best. kisses xx


End file.
